


Some ass playing between two ladies.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Kelly and Aphmau have some fun while Little Carly is out.NOTE: RHIS IS NOT THE IRL APHMAU AND LITTLE KELLY, I AM ONCE AGAIN USING THE CHARACTERS THEY RP AS
Relationships: Aphmau/Little Kelly
Kudos: 1





	Some ass playing between two ladies.

Aphmau moaned lightly as Kelly's strap-on rubbed agasint her soaking wet pussy. 

Carly was out currently. Aphmau and Kelly had been sitting around in the living room when Kelly had gotten a little naughty. She had moved her hand till she was cupping Aphmau's crotch. One thing led to another and here they were.

Aphmau thrusted back against the strap-on, wanting and trying for it to slip into her painfully aroused pussy.

"You're eager," Kelly asked, her voice just a tease at this point.

"Yes! I want it so bad. Please?"

"Just a second or two more. I need to make sure I'm lubed up."

"My pussy is wet enough! Just push in!"

"Who said this was going in your pussy? I wanna use that other hole of yours, you say you haven't used alot right?"

Aphmau blushed hard when she realized Kelly was talking about her asshole. "N-No. I'm not a virgin back there, b-but I haven't used it much."

"Guess ill be gentle."

"Can you be?"

"Hey Carly's had this up her ass, and she said it felt amazing when I was gentle, even better when she finally let my go fast. I think you will be fine. Your ass is tighter then her's sure, but it will fit."

"Okay."

Kelly thrusted against her pussy a few more times before she decided it was good enough for Aphmau's ass.

"Heh, next time ill make you lube it with your mouth. Ice love to see you gag on it cover it with your spit."

"Just please fuck me already. I'm so horny and I really want to cum."

Kelly smiled as she positioned the tip of the strap-on agasint Aphmau's ass.

"Ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Safeword if you absolutely have to."

"I-I know."

With that final bit of talk Kelly pushed in, inch by inch until she was fully in. She didn't give it a brake which made Aphmau moan in pleasure, but her voice also rises in some pain.

Kelly stopped just enjoying seeing Aphmau under her, her face flushed as her ass clenched hard around the strap-on buried in her ass.

"Ah! K-Kelly it's so big."

"I said I wanted to use your other hole, and boy am I gonna use it. I'll eat it out after, that sound nice? You want that?"

"Yes! I'd love that."

"Then you'll get it. But first, I'm going to stretch this little hole, so I can fit my whole tounge inside of this."

Aphmau had no time to speak again as she felt Kelly move now. Each thrust made the fake cock enter her deeper before Kelly would pull back, taking it nearly out of her ass before she would thrust it slowly back in. The pain was nearly all gone now thanks to Kelly being so gentle, and Aphmau wanted it to be faster now. 

"K-Kelly Oh. I- go faster please."

"Already? Mmm I don't mind, Carly took longer than this till she wanted it faster."

Kelly did go faster, still pulling nearly all the way out, and now thrusting faster back in, going a bit deeper than before.

Aphmau hadn't done much anal. Besides her virginity being taken and shoving some fingers in there while she played with herself. This felt amazing tough. She'd definitely want more of this.

Kelly searched for something special. She knew that she and Carly both had sweetspots in their pussies and Aphmau said she did to. She had found out that she and Carly had on in their asses to. That's what she searching for now, Aphmau's sweet spot. She tried different angles, trying to find and hit it, once she did? Oh Aphmau would truly go onto cloud nine then.

Aphmau moaned loudly after a particular thrust. Kelly smiled. Fuck yes, she had found it.

"Found it."

"Fuck! Found what?"

"You know how you have a sweet spot in your pussy? You got INE in your ass to. And I just found it. NIW here's the part your gonna have to use that safe word if needed."

"W-why?"

"I have to do the same to you as I did to Carly. I'm going to hammer that spot until you cum."

"Kelly no-"

Aphmau's voice was on deaf hears as Kelly began to now pound into her sweet spot. Forcing moan after moan from Aphmau's throat.

Aphmau now sobbed in pleasure. Her eyes filled with pleasured tears, it felt almost to much, but she sure as fuck didn't want it to stop!

"Kelly! AH AH! It's so good! Oh my god AH!"

"Ooooo you and Carly have that in common. She got so much pleasure from this as well, you gonna cum soon?"

"Yes yes yes!"

Kelly knew Aphmau was close to cumming so she decided to just keep on her pounding. Aphmau's sweet spot was being abused at this point. Kelly's strap-on cock hitting everytime she thrust in. Aphmau cried out, giving Kelly a warning.

"KELLY! Fuck Fuck Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!"

Kelly smiled wide and gave Aphmau the okay.

"Cum for me."

Aphmau did just that. Her ass clenching so hard around the strap-on Kelly thought it would be sucked in. Aphmau' neglected pussy let out a rush of juices, She squirted hard, over the bedsheets.

"wow Aph, I didn't know you were a squirter."

"Me-me neither."

"So how'd ya like that ass orgasm?"

"Fucking amazing. Are you still gonna eat me out?"

"Of course!"

Kelly took of the strap-on and threw it to the side of the room, she'd pick it up later.

She now sat behind Aphmau, whom she made turn over so she now faced Kelly.

Kelly brought her thumbs down and spread Aphmau's hole open.

"Damn, I did stretch you! It's gaping."

The hole twitched and clenched under her thumbs.

"Now let's see how it tastes."

Kelly stuck her tounge right in the hole. Aphmau gasped out at the wetness now inside her ass. Oh shit, this felt good to!

Aphmau grabbed the bedsheets under her, she didn't need to grab them hard, but it did make her feel better having something to grab onto.

Kelly preferred eating out Aphmau's and her sisters pussy as they were much more tasty, but if they asked her to eat out their ass, she still wasn't against it. If it gave them pleasure it gave them pleasure.

Kelly knew it was hard to get to an orgasm from having your ass eaten out, so she decided to make it better. She used one of her hands to reach down and start to harshly rub at Aphmau's clit.

"Kelly! Oh fuck! My clit's so sensitive!"

Kelly hummed, giving vibrations against Aphamu's ass. Aphmau was still in bliss from her first orgasm.

Aphmau felt her orgasm approaching again, to soon she thought. She didn't wanna cum yet!

"Kelly slow down! I'm gonna cum!"

Kelly only increased her efforts hearing that.

"Kelly no! I'm cumming again!"

Aphmau's pussy squirted again. Squirting all over Kelly's hand. Fuck.

Kelly took her tounge out of Aphmau's still gaping ass. It was still so godamn hot!

"Kelly.. I wanted to last longer. Why did you make me cum so soon?"

"Because. I lost track of time. I didn't want Carly to see us fucking and join us."

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone write more Little Carly/Little Kelly porn PLEASE!!! And maybe some Ampmau porn to!!?!?!! 
> 
> (if ynow any stories like this let me know send me a link, or if you make one, let me know!)


End file.
